


No One Can Hear The Screams In Your Head

by robindrake93



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth Chase Is Her Own Warning, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, One Shot, POV Third Person, Post-The Trials of Apollo, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: It started with a cup of tea. Percy would have rather been punched in the gut again.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	No One Can Hear The Screams In Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

Percy thought that Annabeth was going to pour the scalding hot tea onto him and then hit him over the head with the cup. He tried not to convey this fear in his expression. 

Annabeth’s mechanical gray eyes met his. She extended the cup of tea toward him. Her lips quirked in a smug smirk. “I think a cup of tea and some sleep will do you good. Go on, take it, Seaweed Brain.” 

A trickle of unease ran like meltwater down Percy’s spine but he took the cup and lifted it to his lips. He blew on it to cool it and because he felt like he’d stuck his hand in a bear trap. The tea tasted overwhelmingly of mint, so much so that he choked on the first sip. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Annabeth’s even as his own watered. The steam rose hot and displaced his vision. 

Annabeth’s smirk never wavered. She did not blink. Her gray eyes stayed trained on him while he drank the tea. Her hands were behind her back and Annabeth seemed to be leaning toward him. 

_She poisoned the tea,_ Percy thought. Wasn’t that how girlfriends killed you? That’s what all the TV shows said. They poisoned your food and then dropped a bowling ball on your head while you were passed out. _She wouldn’t do that. You’re being paranoid._ Percy lowered the cup. It was empty. His stomach was full. His mouth tasted of mint. 

“Good.” Annabeth took the cup from him and turned away. She went to the sink and washed the cup. 

Percy felt the water rushing through the pipes. Even with her back turned, he felt like she was watching him. He shifted, waiting to feel the effects of whatever was in that tea. He shouldn’t have drank it. But if he didn’t...it would be worse. Yes. Maybe she would punch him again. Annabeth liked doing that. 

Annabeth dried the cup and put it away. She was meticulous about that kind of thing. She turned to face him. “What are you doing?” Her tone implied surprise that he was still standing there but not a flicker of surprise crossed her features. 

Percy swallowed. If only brushing his teeth would get the taste of mint from his mouth. He licked his teeth, then realized he hadn’t answered her. “I like watching you,” Percy said. 

The hard steel of Annabeth’s gaze softened just a little. The look of tenderness was there only for a moment. Then it was gone.”You’re obsessed.” Annabeth put her hands on Percy’s shoulders, turned him around, and marched him to their bedroom. Her hands felt like weights on his shoulders. 

So far, Percy didn’t feel particularly drugged. He changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. They should get different beds, he thought. 

Annabeth would never go for that. She tried so hard to get them to room in the same dorm freshman year of college. Now they were sophomores and no longer needed to room on campus so they had a one bedroom apartment together. It made Percy uncomfortable to share a bed with Annabeth. While he didn’t mind kissing and cuddling, Percy didn’t want to go past that. But Annabeth wasn’t satisfied with that. She didn’t like being a college virgin and she didn’t like that Percy wanted to wait. 

However, she said she would respect his decision to wait. And she has. Mostly. Annabeth makes their make out sessions too intense, grinding against Percy and feeling him up. But other than that, she hasn’t made any moves. And if she asks to have sex every day, well, at least she’s asking instead of taking. 

Annabeth changed into sexy baby blue lingerie. Lingerie was her go-to sleep wear and she really rocked it. She got into bed beside Percy and left a lingering good night kiss on his lips. 

Normally Percy stayed up, unable to turn his brain off, but tonight he fell asleep quickly. He must have been more tired than he thought. 

In his dreams he saw Annabeth holding the cup of tea. “Go on, take it, stupid,” she said. When Percy did, she laughed and laughed. The tea was sweet but it made Percy’s mouth foam, his tongue thrash, and his body spasm uncontrollably. It was hard to breathe. Annabeth had laughed herself into a kind of silent, panting laughter. 

Percy woke up and felt like he was suffocating. His jaw hurt and his tongue felt coated in something slimy. The thing that was suffocating him was moving and wet...and had skin? Human? Someone was on his face? Annabeth was on his face. 

Annabeth was sitting on Percy’s face. She rocked her hips in tight little thrusts. Her vagina was over Percy’s mouth, her labia against his lips. 

Bewilderment changed to anger. What the fuck was she doing? Percy tried to turn his head but he couldn’t. It felt like his whole body was made of heavy, dense stone. She _had_ drugged him. He knew it. He _knew_ he shouldn’t have drank that tea but Percy was so tired of being hit and poked and pinched and ribbed and slapped whenever he did something Annabeth didn’t like. 

Annabeth didn’t seem to notice that Percy was awake. Her eyes were closed, her chin tilted up. She kept up her grinding against his lips and tongue. Her breath came in gasps and quiet moans. Her body leaked wet slick all over Percy’s face, into his mouth and down his chin. She smelled very strongly of something that reminded him of sourdough bread. 

It was gross. Percy wasn’t the cleanest guy ever but he felt an overwhelming urge to take a shower and wash every trace of Annabeth from his body. He would never eat sourdough bread again. 

Annabeth shifted, pitching her hips forward so that just her clit was rubbing against his lips. She had to press hard against Percy’s mouth to reach his tongue. So that’s why his jaw hurt. Annabeth moaned and her thighs squeezed Percy’s head. The new angle meant that her vagina was against his chin and she was basically fucking his face in every way possible. 

Percy tried to get his limbs to work. Normally he could use brute strength to get out of anything. But his body didn’t want to cooperate. Whatever Annabeth had given him, it was designed to keep him helpless while she had her way. How long exactly had this been going on? Her slick trickled down the back of Percy’s throat in horrible slow motion. He wanted to puke. 

With her clit against his tongue, Annabeth came. She shuddered and cried out in pleasure. Even more wetness came from her vagina, flowing down Percy’s chin and neck. It was sticky and uncomfortable. Annabeth rocked a few more times, shivered, and finally pulled away. Her night vision was too bad to actually meet his eyes, but Percy felt like she did and the little smirk on her face was both infuriating and nauseating. 

At least it was over. Now that she’d come, she should be satisfied. 

Percy watched in growing horror as Annabeth pulled the comforter off him. He struggled helplessly against the drugs as she pulled down Percy’s pajama pants. His screams were silent as Annabeth rubbed herself against his soft cock. 

A tear rolled down Percy’s cheek as he grew hard. _Of course_ that was the only body part of his willing to work. The pull in his loins as his cock filled with blood was normally a neutral to good feeling. Now, Percy would be okay if he never felt it again. 

Annabeth rocked her wet vagina against his cock. She was obscenely wet and friction got him fully hard in a matter of minutes. Annabeth gave a satisfied, smug noise as though she was proving him right all the times she’d told him he would just love sex. 

Percy squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to watch this. But of course, Percy could still feel her. He felt every agonizing inch as Annabeth forced him to penetrate her. 

It didn’t hurt. Not physically, anyway. Annabeth was soft and hot and wet on the inside. She throbbed around him like a heartbeat. 

But it hurt emotionally. Percy had said again and again that they should wait. Truthfully, he didn’t know why he wanted to wait. Just that the idea of sex scared him, a little. He wasn’t ready for sex. It hurt when Annabeth called him a coward for wanting to wait and take his time easing into the sexual aspect of their relationship...but he thought she wouldn’t try to force him. Percy thought that she respected him that much, at least. 

Then again, she’d called him a coward - among other names - when he was slow to ask her out. Annabeth wanted to rush everything and stake her claim and show everyone that she had claimed Percy Jackson as her boyfriend. 

Annabeth bounced on Percy’s cock. Up and down, tits bouncing in time to her movements. Her moans were louder than when she’d humped his face. The sound of skin slapping against skin was just as loud. 

It was hard to stay angry when he felt so violated and betrayed. The shame burned within him. Maybe if he had given in sooner, she wouldn’t have drugged him and he wouldn’t be losing his virginity like this. Percy felt stupid for not just giving in. What was the point of resisting anything Annabeth wanted? She always got her way in the end, even if it was only by out-arguing him. His tears rolled into his ears and made everything sound fuzzy. 

When was it going to be over? How could she want to have sex when she just orgasmed? Percy had no clue how long sex normally lasted. It felt like hours. How was Annabeth not getting tired? 

It was some time later that Percy felt his balls begin to tighten and the telltale tug behind his navel that said he was going to cum. Orgasms were normally great things but all Percy could think about was how birth control didn’t work on demigods. He wanted to start a family but not right now. Was Annabeth going to make him cum inside of her? Percy tried to stop it. He tried to think of unsexy things, disgusting, vile things, but it wasn’t working. His orgasm was well on its way, spurred on by the friction that Annabeth made. 

There was pleasure when Percy came, which made him hate himself and his body. How could his body turn on him like this? He didn’t want to cum! He didn’t want to get hard! Shame and self-loathing burned so hot inside of Percy that it threatened to choke him. 

Annabeth milked his cock for a few moments more after his orgasm. Then she leaned forward, still impaled on his cock, and kissed Percy’s damp cheek. With a moan, she eased up off of him - finally - and lay down in bed beside him. Annabeth panted and didn’t move for a long time, just catching her breath. 

Percy felt disgusting. His mouth tasted bad. There was tacky wetness all over his face and down his throat, as well as on his thighs and stomach. He wanted to crawl out of his skin and go into the ocean and never come back out. His cock softening wasn’t a relief because it was sticky and too late. It was too late. The deed had been done. 

Annabeth dozed for a while. 

Percy was still trapped in his unmoving body. His bones were heavy like weights. He couldn’t even turn his head. Apparently all that would work were his eyelids and his dick. Gods, how was he supposed to face her after this? How were they supposed to have a relationship? Percy felt so violated and wrong and betrayed. 

Annabeth woke up half an hour later. She swung her leg over his shoulder and the whole thing started all over again.


End file.
